


Coming Home

by gaurdian9sunshine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, NSFW, Sleeping Together, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/pseuds/gaurdian9sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clair can't wait to see her Commander for the first time in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

The trip back to Skyhold was nearly torturous. The Hissing Wastes were an unforgiving harsh place as it is, but it wasn’t just the landscape or the sand. Maker, she hated the sand. It wasn’t the blistering hot during the day nor walking around the desert trying to find ancient dwarven settlements scattered throughout.  
She misses him. She misses his arms around her, his lips on hers, and the way he made her feel when she was with him.   
She never thought it would be like this, that she would be like this. But here she is, body aching for him.   
Their party never moved fast enough. She knew why this had to be, why they had so many people escorting her, but at times it didn’t seem necessary.   
When Skyhold started to get into view, she wanted her mare to sprint right up to the gates. But she waited. It seemed like an eternity before they reached them.  
Clair never thought of herself as an impatient person, but now she couldn’t wait. She wanted him. Now.   
He was there when she was riding in. It took willpower as to not jump off the horse and wrap her arms around him.  
“I’ll meet you in your office,” she says to him as she approaches him, and wonders if he knows what she has in mind.  
She brings her mare to the horse master, and he takes her to her stall. She heads straight up to Cullen’s office, hoping he will be there.   
Even the walk to his office seemed long.  
He was there, waiting for her when she reaches his office.   
Before he could say hello or anything, Clair rushes over to him, and kisses him. He clearly was expecting her.  
Her hands search for the buckles on his armor to get him out of it. Quickly. He breaks from there kiss and removes his mantle. He takes off his armor with urgency. Clair sees the desire in his eyes. He wants her as bad as she wants him.  
He piles his armor near his desk, and his lips crash into hers. His tongue seeks entry into her mouth and she complies, enjoying being close to him again. Her arms reach around him, pulling him closer. She feels his closed erection on her thigh.   
He searches her armor to strip it off her more quickly than his, her armor ending up near his.   
They both pull off their shirts in tandem.  
There are no shy kisses here, no hesitation. Both of them wanting the same exact thing and nothing will keep them apart.  
His hands find the clap of her breast band and removes it. Her torso completely bare.   
He guides her over to his desk. The same desk they made love on not too many months prior. He slides off her pants and smalls in one motion, and props her up on his desk, already have removed the papers from earlier that day.  
He strips out of his pants and boots quickly, pants falling to the ground, like many of their other garments.   
She watches him walk over to her, and sees him disappear within her folds. She wanted this for weeks, months. She is overjoyed to be joined with him again.   
She rolls her hips into him. Her arms reach for him, pulling him closer to her, wanting to feel every inch of him next to her skin. his arms wrap around her waist.   
He sets a fast pace. She gasps and moans as he kisses her lips, neck, chest. He never stops moving within her.   
She feels her climax fastly approaching. She is glad to see him again, that they are together again, in the most intimate way possible.   
He kisses her when her orgasm takes her, pleasure coursing throughout her entire body. He swallows her moans with his lips.  
He spills himself inside her moments later. His head drops to the crook of her neck. Both their bodies covered in sweat, and hearts racing.   
Clair is spent, and by the look on Cullen’s face, she would guess that he is too.   
Before he could pull away from her, she says, “I love you, Cullen. I missed you.”   
“I missed you too.” He cups her cheek and smiles at her. “Would you like to sleep here tonight?”  
Her lips curl into a smile. “Yes, that would be wonderful.” He finally pulls away and gathers some of his clothes and she does the same, not trying to hide the fact that she is watching him as he does so. They both smirk coyly at each other. She follows him up the ladder a few moments later.   
She is glad to be back, to be home.   
She walks over to the bed, their bed, and lays down next to his naked body and curls up next to him.   
He turns over to face her, his earlier grin replaced with a somber one, filled with adoration.   
“I love you too, Clair.” She has no doubt those words are true. His arms wrap around her small frame, and he pulls her close, and they succumb to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3  
> Comments and kudos are amazing.


End file.
